That Butler, The Dark Secret
by ciaphantom
Summary: The dark story of the Phantomhive family not only lies in its butler. The family itself even has another dark story lies behind it. "Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." ― Mark Twain WARNING: OC inside. rated T for safe.A little romance inside


**Finished edited the story XD. I realized this chapter is a little bit weird, so I make a little change, and I think it's better now. :)**

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not mine. It's Yana Toboso's. If it's mine, I've made him my husband *evil smirk*. Only Alice is mine

First fanfic. Sorry for the typos, OOC and the error grammar. English isn't my first language.

* * *

The warm and golden sunlight goes through the window of that fancy bedroom. A 12 years old boy still sleeping. Not so long a man in his black suit come in, bringing a tray of tea and scone.

"Young master, it's time to wake up now."

The young master just answers it with a little mutter. That man has to repeat his sentence for several times until his little master finally opened his eyes. Once the said young master stand up, the man in his black suit that seem as a butler start dressing the young master.

"Hmm.. This smell, is it Assam?" The young master asks half asleep.

"Yes it is. Do you want to change to another type of tea?" The butler answers his question without stopping his job.

"No, it's fine."

The room become so quiet just like a normal morning should be. But in Phantomhive mansion, such a quiet and peace morning means _not_ normal.

"... Why is it so quiet today?"

"Well, what do you expect, young master?"

"You know, usually they make some sort of noises. Bard, Finnian and Meyrin I mean."

"Well, then just consider it's our lucky day today."

As he finished dress up, they heading to the dining room. The second they stepped in, suddenly a big explosion come from the kitchen. Not so long they heard a man come out from the kitchen saying something like 'It's supposed to work well' or 'Why did it exploded?'followed by a boy and a young woman murmur.

"So, it's another _normal_ morning after all.*sigh* And I bet Bard burnt everything in there, young master. Fortunately your breakfast is safe- Or I thought so" when he saw a simple toast with egg had turned into a blobs of black thing.

"Well, I don't really care about it. Just make me some tea and I will wait in the study room."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Today schedules are … well, technically there isn't any. But there's a letter from Her Majesty."

The young master opens the letter and reads it for a while, "It seems 'that' has moved, again. This time they pick the wrong place, I see" He said with a smirk to the butler.

"London, huh? Well, what's your plan, young master?"

"Make sure the mice get into the trap. Don't lose them this time!"

The butler bowed as he said "Yes, my…"

**BAM!**

Suddenly the door slammed open, and a familiar strawberry blonde haired girl burst into the room.

"CIEL! Long time no see. How are.."

"Wait, what are you doing here now, Elizabeth?" He said cutting the young lady's sentence.

"Geez, I've told you many times, it's Lizzy. You're being too formal with your fiancé"

"Excuse me Lady Elizabeth. Is knocking going to make any harm to you?" The butler slightly raised his eyebrows.

"Huh.. I'm so sorry Sebastian. I don't mean to interrupt anything." said Elizabeth with slight pout. "But you know, you are ALWAYS being so formal. Why don't you take a holiday today? Since it's Sunday, and you don't have any schedule. Am I right?" Elizabeth said as she turns her head to Ciel.

" I think your problem right now not only your 'knocking' manner, but also eavesdropping huh?"

"Ah.. Ciel.. Not you too. Why is everyone commenting my manner today? I think my manner is fine! But, let's forget about that. What do you think about my offer?"

"Well, actually my schedule has changed. I have some business to take care of."

"Are you going to take care of 'that' matter today young master?" the butler asks unsure. "Actually, I agree with Lady Elizabeth. You can take a holiday and relax today. I can take care of the matter myself. It's a piece of ca..."

"Eh.. eh.. What matter are you guys talking about? Is it so important?"

"No, not really. It just _a simple hunting game._"Ciel smirk a little to Sebastian then turning his head to Elizabeth. "So, you still planning to spend the rest of your day with me?"

"Of course I am." She replied with sparkly eyes. "We can drink tea while talk about cute thing or we can go picnic since it's sunny outside or we can.."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, _Lizzy._" he said as he exited the room.

The young girl flushed a little bit when she heard her fiancé calling her with her casual name. "Wait for me Ciel!" as she also exited the room. The room became so quiet until the butler breaks the silence by speak to himself.

"It seems the weather will change soon..." *sigh* "I better start moving or I won't make it for dinner" Sebastian said while seeing his pocket watch.

And so, the long day will begin...

* * *

Author's note: I know its really short, I have many exam to go :'(. Please mind to review and tell me your opinion. Suggestion is very welcome and tell me should I continue this ff? Thanks before .


End file.
